vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa Granhiert
Summary Elsa Granhiert was born in the extremely cold country of Gusteko. The divide of wealth in Gusteko was fierce, and it wasn't uncommon for lower-class children to be abandoned. Elsa was one of those children who was abandoned, never knowing her parents, having to drink dirty water to survive. Elsa spent her days stealing objects, and threatening people, she never questioned why she was alive or what happiness was. A shopkeeper Elsa stole from caught her and tried to rape her. After having her clothes ripped off, Elsa contemplated whether the cold would kill her before the shopkeeper did anything, and her hand happened to pick up a shard of glass. She killed the shopkeeper, but felt nothing about it. What she thought about, however, was how warm blood and guts are. Elsa thought that if there was any happiness in the world, then it is in the warmth and beauty of forgetting the cold, from birth she had nothing, and now she had this, the first definite happiness she had ever found. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Elsa Granhiert Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Vampire, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Up to Low-Mid), Expert Sword Wielder, Magic Negation via her cloak, Acrobatics, Enhanced Smell, Gets more powerful after surviving near death experiences, Resurrection (She can only do this a limited amount of times before becoming a mindless beast), Doesn't mind pain, in fact she seems to enjoy it Attack Potency: City Block level (Was able to directly trade blows with Garfiel, who was able to deal severe damage to her.) Speed: Supersonic+ combat speed (Via this calc, also confirmed in the web novel to transcend the speed of sound) Lifting Strength: At least''' Superhuman''' Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level '(Survived this extremely casual attack by Reinhard, without having to rely on regeneration) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Kukri blades and a magic negating cloak. Her cloak negates the magic of an attack, but only once. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, she has been a seasoned assassin for a long time, and has fought numerous other skilled opponents. Weaknesses: Her regeneration isn't without consequence, after taking fatal strikes around a dozen times, Elsa will essentially become a mindless beast solely intent on killing anything in her path. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blessing: Elsa's recovery ability which can heal smaller injuries like a broken arm, a cut in her back, etc. in seconds, fatal wounds however take more time, and the more times she heals fatal wounds the more life force she uses, eventually resulting in her being a mindless beast that acts only on the instinct of killing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Female Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Assassins Category:Vampires Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Characters